


Options

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is determined to keep Jack out of Rose's bed, by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

Rose stumbled off to bed eventually, leaving the two men alone in the console room. Music continued to spill out of the speakers, unaffected by her departure.  
  
The Doctor stared at Jack and sighed, offering his hand. "I suppose you'll be wanting a turn now."  
  
Jack grinned, entwining their fingers shamelessly. He stepped right into the Doctor's space, chests almost touching, close enough to feel the other man's body heat.  
  
The Doctor grabbed his hip almost possessively. "I lead," he growled.  
  
"Anything you want," Jack murmured, his free hand moving to the Doctor's shoulder. His thumb stroked the fine hairs on the Time Lord's neck.  
  
"You tried to seduce my companion," the Doctor said, moving in time with the music. "I don't like that."  
  
"I never 'try' to seduce anyone, Doctor." He leaned forward, mouth almoost touching the Doctor's ear. "I always succeed."  
  
If his shameless flirting affected the Doctor, he did a good job of hiding it.

"She's a twenty-first century girl, your Rose. She'll adapt."  
  
"I don't want to find you in her bed," the Doctor said, his voice low and dangerous. His grip on Jack tightened. "Do you understand? Rose is off limits to you."  
  
"So give me a better option," Jack said, surprising himself. He froze as the Doctor stilled, certain he'd just condemned himself to a quick but painful death. The music played on around them, a quiet, lilting tune that filled him with unease. The Doctor's hand slid out of his and the man stepped back.  
  
The Doctor stared at Jack, an unreadable look on his face. Jack swallowed and opened his mouth to take the words back. Before he could say anything, however, he found himself pushed up against one of the coral struts.  
  
"Remember that you asked for this," the Doctor warned, pressing his own body against Jack's. "Remember," he said again, capturing Jack's mouth in a harsh kiss.  
  
Jack's body reacted instinctively, his brain still not having caught up with the Doctor's sudden change in demeanor. His lips parted under the Doctor's insistent prodding, he moaned around the Doctor's tongue. The Doctor's kiss was electrifying, a self-sustaining entity in it's own right, demanding and possessive, and he gave himself up to it without thinking. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck, eyes glazing over. The Doctor was pressed so closely to him that when he stepped away Jack nearly fell and it took him a couple minutes to get his bearings. The Doctor smirked.  
  
"You're good," Jack said finally.  
  
The Doctor looked him over speculatively and for just a second Jack though he might just throw him over the console. "Follow me," he said abruptly, then took off at a rather quick pace. After assuring himself that his legs were indeed still working properly, Jack followed him.  
  
He barely saw the room he was lead to before the Doctor was on him again, licking and sucking at his lips. His head hit the wall behind him with a thud and the Doctor pinned his wrists above his head.  
  
"Don't move," the Doctor ordered, and Jack nodded. The Doctor released Jack's wrists and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. His hand slid underneath the soft fabric to touch Jack's skin. Jack leaned into the touch, his pants already growing too tight. The Doctor chuckled. "Is this what you had in mind, Captain?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Jack breathed, squirming happily under the Doctor's busy hands  
  
The Doctor kissed him again, shoving his thigh roughly between Jack's legs. He grabbed Jack's wrists with one hand and his hip with the other, holding him in place.  
  
"Fuck!" Jack gasped into the Doctor's mouth.  
  
"Not yet," the Doctor growled. He stuck his hand down the front of Jack's trousers and squeezed his cock. Jack thrust into his hand abortively, groaning with the effort it took not to come then and there. The Doctor chuckled darkly. "What's the problem, Captain? Afraid I won't respect you in the morning?"  
  
"You don't respect me now," Jack managed to groan out.  
  
"Exactly." He swiped his thumb over the head and Jack shuddered violently against him and nearly howled as he came. "Very good," the Doctor murmured, using his free hand to shove Jack's pants down as far as he could without moving. "Take them off," he growled, releasing Jack in favour of unbuttoning his own pants and releasing his straining cock.  
  
Despite his nearly boneless demeanor, Jack managed to get out of his pants and trousers unnaturally quickly and let himself be bent over the side of the bed.  
  
The Doctor pet Jack's nearest arsecheek absently, his fingers fluttering teasingly along the crack, while he slicked his cock with Jack's come. That done, he pushed one still-wet finger into Jack's arse. Jack moaned, pressing back on the finger eagerly and spreading his legs.  
  
"Are all the fifty-first century boys as easy as you, Captain?" the Doctor whispered into his ear.  
  
"God, I wish," Jack panted.  
  
The Doctor slipped another finger in and Jack gasped. "Shame," he murmured, letting Jack fuck himself on his fingers. "Could have been an amusing field trip."  
  
"Fuck," he gasped.  
  
"If you insist," the Doctor purred, removing his fingers. A second later he was inside Jack, not just his body but his mind, filling in all the cracks and empty spaces. Jack froze, his eyes wide, hands clutching desperately at the sheets, a low keening sound escaped his throat. "Oh, too much?" He withdrew almost completely from Jack's mind.  
  
"No!" Jack protested. "No, don't, please don't go, please don't-"  
  
"Shh," the Doctor said, stroking Jack's hair soothingly. "Shh, alright. Knew you'd like that." He surged back into Jack's mind, his essence overwriting all of Jack's synapses. Jack's limbs twitched uselessly as the Doctor thrust into him, body and soul.  
  
Now, Jack had had sex with telepaths before, sure, but it had never been like _this_ . The Doctor filled up all the empty places in his brain, seeping to all the cracks and eclipsed everything he was. It was such a world-shatteringly fantastic sensation that he actually failed to notice when he came again all over the sheets, when the Doctor came inside him and filled his body as he'd filled his mind. He failed to notice anything at all until the Doctor eased out of him. He whimpered helplessly, still quite unable to form sentences, or even words.  
  
The Doctor tucked himself in and sat on the bed, running his fingers along Jack's spine until the other man's tiny shudders ceased. "Roll over," he murmured. Jack complied with a bit of prodding. The Doctor regarded him with something approaching pride, it took an awful lot to leave a man like Jack in such a state. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair, then bent down to kiss him. When Jack began to respond he pulled away, leaving the other man staring up at him with stars in his eyes. "What do you think?"  
  
Jack reached for him, his fingertips just barely brushing the Doctor's face before he let him fall. "You..."  
  
"Me," he acknowledged. "Feel up to forming complete sentences yet?"  
  
"No," Jack said, voice full of wonder. "Tingles. Gods, whadja do to me?"  
  
The Doctor chuckled. "I take it you liked that, then."  
  
"Did I ever." He stretched luxuriously, arching his back against the matress. "Can I go again?"  
  
"What, already?" He ran his hand over Jack's chest. "I haven't even changed the sheets."  
  
"Don't care." He reached for the Doctor again, grabbing his jacket and pulling him down. The Doctor went along willingly, letting Jack's mouth work against his. "Come on," Jack breathed.  
  
"Oh, very well," the Doctor sighed, moving to drape his fully-clothed body over Jack's naked one. He let his mind brush briefly against Jack's, eliciting a low, pleased purr. "I'm never getting rid of you now, am I," he murmured, nuzzling at Jack's neck.  
  
"Never," Jack agreed, working his hands up under the Doctor's shirt.  
  
"At least you're pretty," the Doctor said finally, setting about to take Jack apart again.


End file.
